Students
by supergirl3684
Summary: CROSSOVER: Criminal Minds/Numbers Spencer Reid and Charlie Eppes just want to be normal every day students. What could go wrong? WARNING: Corporal Punishment
1. Learning

**_STUDENTS_**

**_SUMMARY: (CROSSOVER: Criminal Minds/Numbers) Spencer Reid and Charlie Eppes just want to be normal every day students. What could go wrong? :D _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, or CBS._**

**_BETA: Eagle Eyes_**

**_A/N: I hope you all like this! :D _**

**PROLOGUE:**

Spencer Reid entered his room and grabbed his phone. His friend and former teacher, Charlie Eppes had called and left a message for him to call back as soon as he could.

With supper going to be done soon, and taking the time zone difference, it would be the only time he had to call. He dialed the number he knew by heart and waited to hear the 'hello' from the other end.

"How are classes going?" Reid greeted his friend.

"I can't believe I let him talk me into it," the man groaned over the phone.

Reid laughed, "I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the man demanded.

"Charlie, it's Larry," Reid answered as if those two words held all the answers.

Charlie sighed. For the two young men it was true, those two words did hold all the answers. If there was anyone on the face of the planet that could talk Charlie into not only taking a college course but to take one at the college where he was also a professor… after all, it was Larry Fleinhardt.

"Thanks for making me feel better," Charlie muttered. Reid laughed out loud, not bothering to hold back. Charlie smirked, "Besides your one to talk. Taking the class by correspondence."

Reid blushed, "He told you?"

"Two of his youngest former students coming back to take a class," Charlie started, "What do you think?"

"I think neither of us really needed to take a class in physics." Reid answered the rhetorical question.

Charlie laughed, "I know but it's so hard to say no when he gets that excited. Besides you know how he loves to be able to teach us stuff."

"I know," Reid replied. "I better get going, Derek's making supper tonight."

"Alright," Charlie responded. "Real quick, dad says to tell you that he got that meeting he's been trying for but that Don said he'd be around and we know we can count on Larry."

"I'll tell Derek," Reid promised. "See you in two weeks."

"Make sure you study," Charlie teased him, "Not everything you remember will be on the test."

With a final good bye the two hung up. One on his way to finish grading some papers before bed and the other heading off for a late dinner.

--

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Spencer!" Charlie called out, seeing his friend exit the airport gate.

Reid waved and made his way over to the older man and gave him a quick hug. Neither man was fully comfortable with touch but over the years of knowing each other they had become accustomed to one another.

"Larry's gonna hold a couple of tutoring sessions and says you are to come," Charlie explained leading the way to the cab stand.

"How many is a couple?" Reid asked, knowing his friend's tendency of understatement.

Charlie grinned at him, "Well…"

"Charlie," Reid whined, not wanting to hear the older man tease him.

"Alright, alright," Charlie laughed, "We're expected at the last class before exams which is tomorrow. You are expected to stay after class for a private tutoring session and both of us have a session Saturday morning and late afternoon. I think he has something scheduled for Sunday morning and then there's a whole class session Monday, late morning with the test scheduled for the afternoon. When do you fly out again?"

Reid glared at his friend, "Are you serious?"

Charlie only laughed in response. "Come on, dad's expecting us home in time for dinner."

The cab ride home was silent as Reid laid back and relaxed after his long flight. Once the cab driver got onto the highway Reid closed his eyes knowing that he didn't have to worry about Charlie trying to get them killed. It didn't take long for the duo to get home and get Reid unpacked

**OoOoOoOo**

"I'm not going," the man under the blankets muttered.

"If you're gonna want a shower before breakfast and breakfast before class you have to get up." The other man replied, standing

"No," came the mumbled answer.

The man standing by the bed gave a sigh, swung his hand up high, and brought it down on the round lump sticking up, the sound of the swat muffled by the blankets.

"OW!" Reid jumped out of bed and scooted back, angling his backside as far away from the older man as possible. "What was that for?"

Don, older brother of one Charlie Eppes, smirked, "Now that you're up why don't you shower and come downstairs for breakfast."

Reid grumbled under his breath as he got his stuff together and headed for the bathroom…making sure he wasn't within Don's reach the entire time.

Twenty minutes later Reid slumped down in his seat and glared, not at Don, but at Charlie. Don said nothing about the look as he put a plate of food in front of his brother's friend.

"What?" Charlie finally asked mystified.

"'Come a couple days before the test, it'll be great'," Reid mimicked throwing his friend another glare.

Don chuckled from the head of the table, "Great idea there, Chuck."

"Stop calling me Chuck," Charlie glared at his brother once before turning to his friend. "How was I supposed to know Larry would demand you go to class today _and_ stay after?"

"It's Larry," Reid all but whined before starting to eat and effectively ending the conversation.

Don laughed out loud as he served himself some more food and finished eating. Charlie pouted for a few minutes before grinning broadly, "You're the smart one."

Reid slowly put down his fork and stood up; Charlie matched him step for step. "Now Spencer…"

"Chuck…" Reid started, going around Don's chair, "Run."

Before Charlie could actually make a dash for the door Don stood up and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and grabbed Reid around the waist.

"Both of you sit down and eat," Don ordered, a grin fighting to stay off his face.

The two sat down and ate quickly. Charlie had two morning classes to teach and Reid had decided to sit in on the classes.

**OoOoOoOo**

The morning passed quickly and all too soon the two friends found themselves seated in the back of Larry's classroom...at least for awhile.

Larry smiled from his position in the front of the room, "Ahh, Mr. Eppes and Mr. Reid come have a seat." Larry tapped two of the front row desks.

With mortified looks the two made their way up to the desks and sat down. Larry began to teach, not paying attention to the fact that his students had pulled their desks into a semi circle and were talking, not about the class, but about a party before the exam; a way to take their minds off their impending doom.

"You coming professor," Shelly, another student, asked Charlie with a grin.

Charlie blushed, "I'm sure you don't want a teacher at your party."

"But you're not a teacher right now, are you?" Brandon asked from his seat.

Charlie chuckled at that but said nothing. He pretended to write something down as Larry looked back at the group. When Larry turned back to the board to write he turned his attention back to his classmates.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Come on professor, it'll be fun," Shelly insisted. "Bring your friend along."

"We'll think about it," Charlie promised.

"You'll think about what Mr. Eppes." Larry inquired.

"Nothing L…Professor Fleinhardt," Charlie blushed and threw a look at Reid who shrugged his shoulders.

Unlike his friend, Reid had been paying attention to what Larry had been saying. Larry turned his eyes to Reid briefly before falling back on Charlie.

"I'll see you after class Charles," Larry finally said before going back to teaching.

Charlie flushed slightly as the rest of the class held back soft snickers. Charlie threw them all a dirty glare that could have rivaled his big brother's.

As the class progressed Charlie started to talk once again with the other students, this time making sure to pay attention to what his teacher was doing. As the class came to an end Shelly slipped him a piece of paper with her address.

"I hope you two will show up."

Charlie smiled before turning to face his irate mentor. Larry didn't say a word until the rest of the class left the room. Shelly gave Charlie a look of sympathy before shutting the door behind herself.

**OoOoOoOo**

Reid looked between friend and mentor for a moment before excusing himself to use the restroom. He slipped out as quickly and quietly at possible.

"Did you _have_ to embarrass us like that?" Charlie asked hearing the door click shut behind his friend.

"And how did I embarrass you Charles?" Larry countered.

Charlie gave him a disbelieving look, "We had to sit up front."

"I thought it would be beneficial for Spencer to sit up front and I knew he would be self conscious about sitting up there alone," Larry explained. "As his friend I thought you would be willing to sit with him."

"Oh," was all Charlie could say. He bit his lip, feeling bad. He felt worse moments later when Larry spoke.

"Angry with me or not when you are in my class I expect you to pay me the same respect you would like if the roles had been reversed."

"Sorry about that," Charlie apologized quickly. "They were talking about a party and invited me and Spencer to go. I…"

"Whose party is it?" Larry inquired a worried expression on his face.

Charlie gave him a confused look, "Shelly Lawman's."

"You're not going," Larry's words were brisk. He turned back to the chalkboard beginning to clean it, unaware that his younger friend was staring at him in shock.

"You can't tell me what to do Larry," Charlie's voice startled the professor.

"Charles," Larry started but was interrupted.

"No Larry; you can't tell me what to do. You're not my dad and I'm no longer a fourteen year old trying to fit in." Charlie protested.

"I never said I was or that you were," Larry said.

"I'm going to think about going to the party," the younger mathematician informed his mentor.

"Charles, I know all about Shelly Lawman and her parties. They are not something your dad, or Don, would approve. You are not to go." Larry, the spacey physics professor, looked stern.

Charlie didn't say anything as Reid had come back into the room. He left quickly, knowing he was already late to his next class. He had given his students permission to leave if he wasn't there after ten minutes.

Reid watched his friend leave and resigned himself to have a private one on one tutoring session with his professor.

**OoOoOoOo**

Reid met up with Charlie almost two hours later looking none the worse for ware. Charlie didn't say anything as he finished up and then the two took off for home.

When they got their seats on the bus Charlie finally spoke up, "Want to go to a party?"

Reid laughed, "Between Don, your dad, and Derek, we'll never be allowed to go."

"Yes they will," Charlie disagreed. "Besides, we're adults Spencer."

Reid looked at the older man; he really did want to go. He'd caught the end of the conversations his classmates had had. Charlie didn't need to pressure him, "Alright, if they agree I'll go."

Charlie smiled widely as he led the way into the house. It only took a few minutes for him to warm up the supper Don had prepared before leaving for work that morning.

"How was class Reid?" Don asked as he sat down at the table to join the two younger men for supper.

Reid let out a groan, "I think Larry's just testing us to see how much our brains can handle before we turn into him."

Don laughed at the thought. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Has he ever met Larry?" Reid asked Charlie with a look of indignation.

Charlie laughed at his brother's look of surprise, almost choking on his food.

Don thumped him on the back, "Easy does it Chuck. There's more if you want it."

"Don't call me Chuck." Charlie glared.

Don said nothing as he took a bite of his food. Reid shook his head and looked up at the older man. "Did Derek call?"

Don nodded, "You can call him back after supper."

Reid was about to say something else when Charlie cut in, "Hey Don. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure buddy," Don looked over at his brother.

"Shelly Lawman, one of my…our classmates invited us to a party this Saturday. You think we could take my car?" Charlie bit his inner cheek. He'd lost his license once again and Alan had refused to allow him to renew it.

"Charlie…" Don started, not wanting to get into it with his brother again.

Charlie interrupted him, "Spencer has his license and can drive us."

Knowing the importance that Charlie had to be accepted Don agreed. "Alright but Reid needs to ask Morgan first."

Don was not willing to speak on the other agent's behalf. This would be the first time Reid had been to visit since Morgan had stepped into the role as the main authority figure in Reid's life. Gideon may have been let Don's decision be final but since Don hadn't talked to Morgan about it, he wasn't comfortable speaking up.

Don turned to Reid and looked him in the eyes, "You _must_ get permission from Agent Morgan first."

"I'll ask him tonight," Reid agreed.

"I mean it Spencer," Don warned. "You know the consequences."

Reid nodded his head and smiled at Charlie; he couldn't wait to ask his brother.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Phone Call**_

"Hello," the person on the other end answered the phone.

"Hi Morgan," Reid greeted with a smile.

"Hey kid," Morgan smiled. He'd been waiting to hear from his brother all day. "How's it going?"

Reid made a face, "I went to class this afternoon and Larry made me and Charlie sit up front."

Morgan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Having meant the professor on two occasions he could very much imagine the man doing what Reid said.

"It wasn't funny Derek." Reid protested. "He's making me and Charlie take tutoring sessions with him."

"Sorry man," Morgan continued to laugh. "How's the family?"

"Everyone's good. Mr. Eppes is at some meeting he's been trying to get together for a while now and will be gone all weekend but Don's staying with us." Reid answered, with a roll of his eyes.

"Listen to him," Morgan ordered.

"I will," Reid promised. "I was wondering…"

"Sorry Reid, JJ, is calling us into a meeting," Morgan apologized. "Stay out of trouble and listen to Agent Eppes."

"Yes, sir," Reid responded, "Night."

"Good night kid," Morgan hung up.

_**End phone call**_

Reid stared at the phone in his hands for a minute before hanging up. If the team was catching a case that late then he wouldn't be talking to his brother any more that night. He made his way back downstairs.

"Are we going?" Charlie asked staring at his friend with hope in his eyes.

Reid looked at Charlie and nodded. 'I'll call him tomorrow' Reid promised himself.

"Games on," Charlie yelled out.

Reid took three giant steps back as Don rushed into the living room from the kitchen, three beers in one hand and a big bowl of popcorn in the other.

Charlie has no reservations about plopping down beside his brother, grabbing one of the beers and helping himself to a handful of popcorn.

Reid, after a moment, sat on the floor, his back leaning against the couch, between the two brothers. Don handed him the other beer and gestured for him to take some popcorn which Reid did.

The trio sat watching the baseball game until both younger boys fall asleep against the eldest. Charlie's head on Don's shoulder and Reid's head on his knee; laughing Don woke them up and sent them to bed knowing that they had an early morning tutoring session with Larry.


	2. Party Trouble

**_A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I could NOT get the site to work for me at all! I couldn't even review! Here it is though...chapter 2...hope you like!_**

The next morning's tutoring session went quicker then Reid could have hoped

The next morning's tutoring session went quicker then Reid could have hoped. When they were done Larry was grinning broadly at his two protégés. The evening session went just as well.

"I think you're both ready," Larry announced with another wide, spacey grin.

Two sets of eyes rolled to the back of their owners' heads. If that hadn't been obvious _before_ they had the tutoring sessions…neither finished the thought.

Charlie glanced at his watch and frowned. The party would be starting in a couple hours and neither boy had eaten yet. "We should really get going."

"Thanks Larry," Reid waved a hand goodbye. "I'm gonna go grab a pop from the machine."

Charlie nodded as he gathered his stuff up. He smiled when he saw Larry corner the younger man. It only took a couple of minutes before he felt sorry for him though and spoke up.

"You got two minutes and then I'm leaving you here."

Reid rolled his eyes, bid his professor bye, and dashed out the door. Charlie put his pack on his shoulder and started for the door.

Larry gave him a critical look, "Charles…"

"Don't worry Larry," Charlie responded easily, walking towards the door.

He was surprised when Larry's hand fell down on his arm in a firm grasp.

"We've been over this before Charles. You are not to go to the party."

The threat of the consequences was left in the air, not needing to be said. Charlie couldn't stop the blush that crept up his face. It had been awhile since Larry had, had him in that particular position and Charlie hoped with all his might that he never did again.

"No party," Charlie promised.

Larry said nothing as he released the younger man's arm and turned away. He knew that before the night was over one or both of the boys would be in tears and he wasn't looking forward to it. As Charlie shut the door behind him Larry turned around and shook his head.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Don't even think about wearing a sweater vest!" Charlie yelled up the stairs where he was waiting for his friend.

"Only if you promise not to wear that corduroy with elbow patches," Reid yelled back.

"I wore it one time!" Charlie shouted a scowl on his face. "You can't hold that over my head forever."

"I can if I have a picture," Reid sauntered down the stairs in a pair of dark blue jeans, black shirt, and white button down polo shirt, unbuttoned.

Charlie glared at him, "Spencer…"

"Charles," Reid blinked innocently.

Reid walked into the living room seemingly relaxed but in truth he was alert. Sure enough he'd barely reached the middle of the room when he heard Charlie's steps indicating he was running.

Reid dashed out of the way and took of running towards the kitchen. He almost made it when Charlie tackled him and they both fall down to the floor.

"Get off," Reid yelled pushing Charlie away.

"I want the picture," Charlie said warningly allowing his friend to get up and slowly advancing.

"What picture," Reid inquired, the innocent expression never leaving his face.

"Spencer Samuel," Charlie's eyes narrowed.

Reid laughed, "If you're going to want me to drive then we'd better get going."

Charlie weighed his options, "Let's go but don't think this is over."

Both boys laughed and finished getting ready. Ten minutes later they were on their way out of the house and into the car.

**OoOoOoOo**

They'd just pulled up to Shelly Lawman's house when Reid's phone rang. He was half tempted to ignore it until the saw _Morgan_ flashing on the screen. With a gulp and a half smile he motioned for Charlie to start up without him.

"Hey Derek," Reid answered his phone.

"Hey man," Morgan greeted. "How were your tutoring sessions?"

"They went fine," Reid replied with a smile, surprised and glad that the older man had remembered. "Larry says he thinks we're ready but he's still making us have a review tomorrow."

"I'm proud of you kid," Morgan praised. "So what are you and the professor up to?"

Reid paled, "I ah I mean, Charlie and I are gonna go to a movie and maybe bowling later."

Morgan frowned at Reid's shaky voice, "That's all huh?

Reid looked up at the house that was obviously having a party. "That's it."

"Ok," Morgan responded, not sure if he really believed the younger man or not. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright Derek, night," Reid hung up the phone, a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Reid stared at his phone momentarily before taking a deep breath, smiling, and meeting up with Charlie who was waiting for him halfway between car and house.

"Everything ok," He inquired to his friend.

"Yeah, Morgan just wanted to make sure our sessions with Larry went ok." Reid answered with a smile.

Charlie smiled and led the way up to the house with the open front door.

**OoOoOoOo**

"How's it going boys," Shelly flirted almost two hours later.

"Great, thanks," Reid replied lifting his can of pop in salute.

"Thanks for inviting us," Charlie supplied, holding his can of beer as Reid had done.

"I'm glad you came," Shelly smiled. "I think Mario is here too."

"Really," Charlie inquired surprised. Mario was the only person he knew who was quieter then Reid.

"Yeah," Shelly smiled. "So how are you two doing in Professor Fleinhardt's class…or is that a stupid question?"

"It's not stupid at all," Charlie soothed. "I'm doing well. The mathematics background helps."

Shelly laughed at that. "And you Agent Reid?"

"Spencer," Reid responded. "I'm…"

Charlie interrupted, "He remembers everything. He'll throw the curve."

Reid blushed as Shelly laughed and shook her head, "And I was so hoping for that curve."

Reid didn't bother to reply choosing to instead to glare at the man. Shelly threw her head back and laughed harder at that.

Taking a sip of his pop Reid muttered, "Like you won't throw the curve yourself."

Shelly nodded in agreement before motioning in the general direction of the yard. "Have fun you two and I'll talk to you in a bit; gotta go say hi to some people."

After she left Reid turned to his older friend, "Ready to go yet?"

"We just got here Spencer," Charlie scolded lightly. "Come on; let's see if we can find Mario."

**OoOoOoOo**

A few minutes later the two found their 'lost' classmate standing by a tree and talking to a small group of people. Charlie gave Reid a look of amusement surprised to see his classmate finally lightening up.

The two were just debating whether to interrupt Mario to say hi or to wait for him to get done talking when they heard a commotion.

"What the…" Charlie stared dumbfounded as the house and yard were suddenly swarmed with cops.

_TBC…_


	3. Reid's Lie

PROLOGUE:

A half an hour later a contrite looking Charlie and a very pale Reid were led to the police car that had just pulled up.

"Lieutenant Walker?" Charlie looked at the older man with surprise.

Gary Walker, the man who sometimes collaborated with the FBI, stared at the youngest Eppes. "Someone from the squad recognized you and called me. What are you doing here?"

"Shelly Lawman invited us," Charlie answered surprised at the sternness of the police officer's voice.

"You're brother know you're here?" The next question came with the same stern tone.

Charlie scowled and nodded his head. Reid stood behind his friend nervously listening to the conversation.

"We'll see," Walker muttered, picking up his phone and dialing a number he was becoming more and more familiar with.

-- _**FBI Building**_ --

"Finish your reports if you wanna go home," Don called out to his team.

There were grumbles all around him as keyboards started clicking faster. The elevator sounded causing Don to look up and smile.

"You're date's here Reeves."

Megan looked up and smiled as Larry walked over to her. The two had a quiet discussion while Don finished his own report. He was about to go get some coffee when his phone rang.

"Eppes," Don answered swiftly, "Hey Walker, what's going on?"

The smirk at seeing Megan blush was wiped off of Don's face. David, ever observant, rushed to his boss's side fearing the worse.

"Don…" he started but was shushed by a wave of Don's hand.

"Where they involved?" Don was asking as Megan and Larry came closer, "Where either of them drinking…Charlie was. I'll get down there or send someone from my team. Thanks for the heads up Gary."

Don hung up his phone and closed his eyes trying to get his temper under control. His team stared at him as they all came to the same conclusion…Charlie was in trouble.

Larry was the only one brave enough to speak up. "Is Charles alright?"

"Until I get my hands on him," Don answered slowly, his temper still up.

"What happened Don; is Charlie hurt?" David asked worriedly.

Don shook his head, "Can one of you drive out to this address and pick him and his friend up. I need to finish the paperwork or I'll have to come in tomorrow."

One from the group surrounding Don's desk reached out for the piece of paper. One by one they all looked at the address, each ready to go get their boss's wayward brother and company.

"Is this the Lawman residence?" Larry's voice rang out loud and powerful, nothing at all like the spacey professor they each knew.

"Yeah, there was a party there," Don replied looking up and meeting the fiery eyes of the older man. "Charlie asked if they could go."

"I'll pick them up," Larry declared, snatching the paper out of Megan's hands, "A word Don."

Don shot Megan a look before following Larry into the break room. "What's going on Larry?"

"Were you aware I told Charles he was not to go to the party." Larry glared; he was slightly amused to see panic in the agent's eyes. "I knew the rumors regarding Shelly Lawman."

The panic turned to anger, "He didn't tell me and I don't think he told Reid."

"We'll wait to you get home but I will be dealing with Charles," Larry informed the stunned FBI agent.

_**-- Back at Party --**_

Charlie and Reid's eyes about bulged out of their heads when they heard who Walker was talking to.

"Eppes, its Walker," the man announced. "Not much, I was just wondering something." Walker responded to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Did you know the professor and his friend were coming to a party over here on Elm….uh huh…Did you know that house was under investigation for illegal gambling? No, neither boy was involved; seems they were having a game and a party at the same time…your brother was but he's under the limit…yeah. Don't worry about a thing, I'll watch them both till someone gets here…bye."

Walker turned back to the two younger men and opened the backdoor of his patrol car. "Get in; someone will be here to pick you up."

He wondered briefly if he should call a paramedic for the suddenly faint looking Reid but decided against it when Reid got into the car without protest. Charlie glared hard at the older man as he got into the car.

Neither boy said anything as they waited…not that they had to wait long. When they saw Walker get out to greet who ever had come to get them Reid slunk down in his seat. He knew it was going to get out that he hadn't had permission to come to the party. Charlie took a deep breath in his mind there was no way…

"Larry," Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Charles," Larry's eyes flashed before he turned to Reid, "Did you know that I had forbidden you two to come to this party?"

"No sir," Reid answered softly looking at Charlie in disbelief.

"Let's go," Larry started to lead the two boys to his own car.

"I…" Reid faltered, "I drove."

Larry nodded, "Charles and I will follow you home."

Reid nodded and didn't protest as he got in Charlie's car and started the too short ride back to the Eppes' residence.

**OoOoOoOo **

Back at the Eppes place neither boy said a word as they sat on the couch quietly waiting for Don's return; Larry remained silent. It was Larry's silence that bothered the boys more then anything. Larry was a talker, especially during tense times but tonight he neither paced nor talked.

It wasn't even forty five minutes later when Don stormed into the house, his glare quickly finding the two wayward younger men.

He advanced on Charlie, "Larry told you not to go to the party, correct?"

Charlie nodded.

"You didn't tell me because you knew I'd back him up, correct?"

Charlie nodded again.

"Did you tell Spencer what Larry had said?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Get upstairs…NOW!"

Charlie fled up the stairs quickly. Don took a deep breath and concentrated on keeping calm. He turned to Reid.

"I'll have to call Agent Morgan to explain what happened but I'll let him know that you weren't involved." Don saw Reid paling, "Spencer?"

"M…Derrick didn't know I was going," Reid said softly knowing he was busted.

"Excuse me?" Don turned to fully look at the BAU agent.

Reid didn't respond, keeping his eyes fixed on his shoes with interest. The tension seemed to mount even higher as Reid shifted uncomfortably.

"Go on up to your room Spencer," Larry surprised them by speaking first.

Reid glanced up at him and nodded his head before walking upstairs, his shoulders slumped deeply.

**OoOoOoOo **

Larry turned to Don, "What are you going to do?"

Don sighed, "Call his brother."

With a shake of his head, Don plopped down on the couch and pulled out his cell phone.

--

"Morgan," The agent answered his phone.

"Agent Morgan, it's Don Eppes," Don responded instantly.

"Agent Eppes," Worry crept up into Morgan's voice, "Is Reid alright?"

"He's fine but we did have a situation that we should talk about. Do you have a minute?" Don inquired.

Morgan closed his eyes biting back a sigh. The truth was he didn't even have a free second let alone a free minute but if something happened with Reid then he'd find the time. Covering the mouth piece he let JJ know that he was stepping out of the room but would be back.

"What did he do?" Morgan asked tensely.

"My brother asked if he and Reid could go to a party and I gave them permission with the condition that Reid got your permission." Don started. "When they started talking about the party I assumed that he had your permission."

"Which he didn't," Morgan supplied.

"Correct," Don agreed. "I got a call at work from Lieutenant Walker stating he'd just broken up illegal gambling happenings at the party where Charlie and Reid were at."

"…"

"Neither boy was involved," Don added after getting nothing but silence from the other end. "Spencer didn't even drink at the party. The thing is that he knows the consequences of lying to me. Agent Gideon, my father, and I had an agreement about how to handle such things but I wasn't sure how you'd feel…"

Morgan let loose his first sigh, unable to hold it back. "Have you ever punished the kid before?"

"Yes, I have," Don answered.

"Alright Agent Eppes, Reid lied to you about having permission," Morgan began. "You have my permission to handle it."

"Are you sure?" Don asked, knowing that Morgan was having a hard time relinquishing that right.

"Take care of my brother the way you would yours," Morgan replied. "I'm on a case but I'll call him in the morning."

"Will do," Don hung up.

**OoOoOoOo **

Don and Larry talked for a few minutes before heading upstairs to deal with the two wayward boys. Each had to take a deep breath before entering the rooms of their respective charges.

Reid looked up as Don walked in. He didn't say anything as the older agent sat down beside him.

"Wanna tell me why?" Don inquired.

Reid shrugged, "I just wanted to be normal."

"I understand that Spencer, I truly do," Don responded. "But normal means you have to get permission. You didn't and then lied to me about it. You know how much I hate being lied to."

"Yes, sir," Reid closed his eyes.

"Then you know what to expect?" Don beckoned for Reid to stand.

Reid complied, his face turning a slight shade of pink as Don motioned for him to lower his jeans. Don didn't say anything as he pulled Reid over his lap, bared him, and landed his first spank with a firm sounding swat.

"You, do NOT" _**swat, swat**_ "lie to me, _**swat, swat**_ to get your way." _**swat, swat**_ "You know better," _**swat, swat**_ "then that."_** swat, swat**_ "It had better" _**swat, swat**_ "not" _**swat, swat**_ "happen again." _**swat, swat**_ "Do you," _**swat, swat**_ "understand?"

"Y-yes," Reid cried out.

Don took another deep breath as he lowered one knee and raised the other, landing the last of his swats on Reid's tender under curve.

"I'm sorry!" _**swat, swat**_ "Don please...OW!" _**swat, swat**_ "I won't lie again...Ahh!" _**swat, swat**_ "I swear...OW!" _**swat, swat**_

Don stopped swatting and pulled Reid's boxers and jeans back up before turning him right side up and hugging him close, rubbing circles on Reid's back.

"Shh…it's ok Spencer, I got you," Don soothed, waiting for Reid to calm down.

**OoOoOoOo **

Charlie waited nervously for his brother to come to his room to deal with him. The three beers he'd had at the party were out of his system completely now. He paced up and down the length of his room.

He jumped when he heard someone knock on his door, "Come in." His jaw dropped open when he saw who was at his door, "Larry?"

_TBC…_


	4. Charlie's Lie

PROLOGUE:

"So here we find ourselves Charles," Larry entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Charlie stared stunned at his friend and mentor. He knew Larry had threatened this, but Charlie had believed, or at least hoped, that it was just that…a threat.

Larry walked up to the bed calmly, his eyes never leaving Charlie's face. He'd known that the night would end this way though he'd hoped against hope that he would be wrong.

Larry sighed, "I want to understand this Charles; I really do. In my telling you not to go to that party was I too 'Fleinhardt' for you?"

Charlie looked away; he would have laughed at Larry using his name the way his students often did if the situation hadn't been so serious.

Getting no response Larry quickly, and expertly, pulled Charlie over his lap and bared him.

"NO LARRY!" Charlie bellowed, trying desperately to get out of the embarrassing position his professor had put him in.

"Let's try this again Charles," Larry kept a tight hold on his struggling student while pretending to ignore the objections being made loudly, all the while swatting the vulnerable backside. "Were my instructions not clear?"

"Can't we talk about this like adults?" Charlie asked, trying to pretend that the swats weren't bothering him.

In truth though his backside was already starting to sting like mad and Larry hadn't even gotten to a dozen swats yet.

"No," Larry answered. "Now, answer the question please…unless you need more incentive?"

"No, Larry please," Charlie pleaded knowing exactly what incentive the older man was talking about; tears filled his eyes.

"Then I'd answer the question," the professor instructed calmly.

"I understood," Charlie muttered.

"Did you not remember what I said?" Larry slowed the tempo of his swats.

"I-I remembered," came the stuttered response.

"Then _why_ young man," Larry brought his hand down harder causing Charlie to yelp, "Did you not only disobey me but lie straight to my face?"

"I'm sorry," Charlie cried.

Larry didn't reply. He knew the two of them would talk later about this, but right now was not the time.

**SWAT** "You'd better" **SWAT** "_never_" **SWAT** "lie to me" **SWAT** "again" **SWAT** "or so help me" **SWAT** "Charles" **SWAT** "you will"** SWAT** "_not_" **SWAT** "like" **SWAT** "the repercussions." **SWAT** "Do" **SWAT** "you"** SWAT** "under" **SWAT** "stand" **SWAT** "me?"** SWAT**

"Yes!" Charlie sobbed. "Please Larry…I'm sorry!"

Larry sighed sadly to himself as he raised one knee and dropped the other, aiming for Charlie's tender under curve.

"No Larry!" **SWAT** "P-please," **SWAT** "I won't…OW!" **SWAT** "Lie to you…AH!" **SWAT** "Again…OW!" **SWAT **"I won't…OW!" **SWAT** "Even g-go to…AH!" **SWAT** "another party!" **SWAT**

Charlie went limp over Larry's lap and sobbed.

Larry couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. He shook his head as he finished the spanking with another two swats to the fullest part of his student's backside. He pulled up Charlie's pants and boxers gently before righting him.

He held the younger man close, "I'm not trying to stop you from going to another party Charles. I knew the reputation Shelly Lawman had, that's why I didn't want you to go."

"I'm sorry," Charlie's sobs quieted to sniffles.

"I know," Larry murmured. With another sigh he pushed Charlie away gently. "I understand you want to be accepted by your fellow students, I do, but at the end of the day you have to remember you're their professor."

"I know, I just…" Charlie started.

"You just what Charles," Larry inquired.

"I got angry when you told me I wasn't allowed to go." Charlie admitted softly.

"I know," Larry admitted. "I should have told you my reasoning."

Charlie shook his head, "I'm a professor at CalSi too Larry. I heard the rumors I just…didn't want to believe them."

"This doesn't happen again Charles," Larry demanded gently.

"It won't," Charlie agreed, drying the last of his tears.

"Get ready for bed," Larry ordered. "I'm sure Don's dying to come in and make sure I didn't do any lasting damage to you. I'll see you and Spencer in the morning."

"Night Larry," Charlie called after the ever spacey headed professor.

**OoOoOoOo**

Larry walked into the hall at the same time as Don did. The two older men stared at one another momentarily before walking towards Alan's bedroom to talk.

"How'd it go?" Don asked worriedly, momentarily forgetting that just a couple hours before he'd been itching to get his own hands on his younger brother.

"He'll live," Larry mused. "How'd it go with you?"

"He'll live," Don parroted Larry's words.

The two continued to talk about what would happen the next morning, each keeping an ear out for the two younger men.

"Think they're ready for us to see them?" Don asked.

"They should be ready for bed by now," Larry confirmed.

The two parted ways, Larry for Reid's room and Don for Charlie's.

"Larry," Don stopped the older man. "He might want to call Agent Morgan."

Larry nodded his understanding and with a quick knock disappeared into the bedroom.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Spencer," Larry looked over at the young agent who sat on his bed looking forlorn. "Why don't we call Agent Morgan?"

Reid shook his head, "He's probably too mad at me to talk to me."

"Has he ever done that before?" Larry asked, trying to make a point.

Seeing Reid shake his head no once again, Larry grabbed the cell phone that was on the desk.

The phone rang several times before a gruff hello could be heard. "Agent Morgan, this is Larry Fleinhardt."

"Professor…is Reid alright?" Worry was evident in the older agent's voice causing Larry to smile.

"He's as well as can be expected," Larry replied. "He seems to think that he couldn't call you because you'd be so angry you wouldn't talk to him."

"What!?" Morgan voice could be heard by Reid who paled. "Why would he think that?"

"That's what I'm trying to ascertain," Larry spoke gently. "Would you like to talk to him?"

Hearing a yes, Larry handed over the phone to the young doctor who had broken, once again, into tears.

"Reid," Morgan started. "Why would you think I wouldn't talk to you?"

"I lied to you," Reid cried, "I'm so sorry Morgan."

"Hey, hey, hey listen to me now," Morgan interrupted. "Reid, take a deep breath. Come on kid, listen to me."

Reid did as he was told. Larry could feel the guilt radiating off the younger man and hoped with all his heart that Morgan could help him.

Morgan listened to Reid's breathing calm, murmuring words of comfort every so often. He mentally kicked himself. He'd gotten so caught up in the case that he'd forgotten just how guilty the younger man felt when he lied.

Morgan had to smile remembering the times that the guilt would cause Reid to turn himself in just a few hours later. Half of those times Reid hadn't even gone through with what he'd lied about…the guilt was the same though. Morgan could only wish that he could fly out to California that night.

"Listen to me Reid," Morgan spoke calmly. "Are you in trouble? Yes, but it's nothing that would ruin our relationship. I promise you. You paid for lying to Agent Eppes and you will get a spanking for lying to me when you get home. However, you could have killed someone at that party and I would still talk to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Reid muttered, drying his tears. "I'm sorry Derek."

"I know you are kid," Morgan responded. "Now, I want you to lie down and go to sleep. You have a tutoring session with the professor in the morning and I want you to be alert. You'll take your test Monday and you're going to ace it. Lets worry about the other stuff when it gets here…ok?"

"Ok," Reid yawned.

"Good night Spencer," Morgan hung up the phone.

Larry took the phone from his student and placed it back on the desk with a smile. When he turned back Reid was climbing under the blankets, lying on his stomach.

Larry covered him with the blankets, "Good night Spencer."

"Night Larry," Reid drifted off.

**OoOoOoOo**

In his room Charlie and Don were having a discussion of their own.

"But that's not fair," Charlie protested.

"I told you, you were _not_ to drink Charlie!" Don scolded. "You knew what to expect if…when I found out."

Charlie crossed his arms and sulked. It just wasn't fair! He didn't want to be spanked for drinking! He was an adult and…

"I'm of legal age," Charlie argued.

"Doesn't matter buddy," Don said firmly, thus ending the argument. "You promised me you wouldn't drink and you did. You know the consequences for breaking your promises."

Charlie sulked more.

"You can go to bed without sulking or you can go to bed with an even sorer backside," Don warned.

Charlie scurried under the covers, allowing his big brother to cover him up like he used to when they were both younger.

Charlie stopped his brother from leaving, "Don, did…did you…you know…Spencer?"

Don took a deep breath, "I did but not for the same reason you got spanked. It's up to him to tell you or not. Good night buddy."

"Good night Donnie," Charlie muttered as he drifted off.

**OoOoOoOo**

The two older men once again exited their charges room at the same time. Larry nodded at Don, signaling that Reid was ok.

"Good night Don," Larry whispered as he crept down the stairs and out of the house.

Don locked up after the older man before heading to bed himself. It had been a long day and tomorrow was coming…whether he liked it or not.

_TBC…_


	5. Home

True to form the next day did come

True to form the next day did come. It was rather a long day too as both boys were both subdued and sulking. Unbeknownst to them they had woken up with similar reactions. Each let out a whimper as their punished bottoms came into contact with their mattresses. There was a yelp before each rolled onto their side and made their way to standing.

Don had greeted them with a 'good morning' and a plate of eggs and bacon. Reid wouldn't meet his eyes but Don pretended not to notice knowing that Reid would stop being embarrassed faster that way.

Reid finished his breakfast first and gathered his and Charlie's books from their rooms so as to not keep Larry waiting when he got there. Neither boy desired to see a mad physics professor again so soon…not that they need fear.

Larry showed up shortly after they finished and tutored them some more though neither boy needed it. To keep them busy Larry made up a mock test which they both passed with flying colors though there was some debate about the answer to question three.

Lunch was a simple sandwich and chips for all involved and afterwards the two younger boys disappeared into the garage where they talked. Reid admitted to his friend what he'd gotten spanked for the night before. Charlie shook his head but couldn't comment as he too had lied the night before.

Larry surprised them all by making dinner that night. Charlie was grateful to find that the food wasn't all white much to the amusement of his older brother.

Charlie and Reid were in bed, unresisting, by ten. There was no resistance mainly because their backsides were still aching and neither wanted to face the wrath of either older man.

**OoOoOoOo**

Monday dawned bright as the two woke up. Their backsides feeling loads better but neither were looking forward to spending two hours on hard desk chairs…then again neither were looking forward to facing any of their classmates either.

When they got to the classroom the friends made their way up to the front row desks they'd sat on Friday. Moments later Brandon entered the room still looking slightly hung over. He nodded to the two but before any of them could talk to one another Larry appeared in the room.

He bent down and said something in Brandon's ear causing Brandon to sit in a seat two rows behind Reid rather then beside Charlie. When he entered Mario was directed to the same row as Brandon but behind Charlie. Shelly sauntered in a few minutes before the test began and directed to sit in the last row.

Reid and Charlie said nothing about the seating knowing that if asked Larry would use the 'didn't want anyone to cheat' excuse rather then the real 'I didn't want Spencer and Charles to have anything to do with the other students' excuse.

The test didn't take either of the two geniuses the full two hours. Free from the exam the two went back to Charlie's office as he still had exams to _give_. The rest of the day went quickly and before they knew it both were in bed, exhausted from the stress of exams.

**OoOoOoOo**

The next day Don took his brother and friend out for breakfast and then drove Spencer to the airport.

"You behave yourself," Don warned pulling the younger man into a warm embrace.

"I will," Reid promised hugging Don back.

Don gave him a gentle slap to the shoulder before taking a few steps back and allowing Charlie to say good bye.

"I'll let you know if I teach another class you would be interested in," Larry spoke with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I don't think Morgan will agree to that," the younger man protested with a wide grin.

"Take care of yourself Spencer," Larry mimicked Don and pulled the younger man into a warm embrace.

"You too Larry," Reid hugged him back.

Larry walked over to Don and Charlie took a few steps closer to his friend.

"How much trouble do you think I'm in," Charlie inquired taking a peak at his older brother.

"As much as I am," Reid sighed, biting his lip.

The two boys stared at one another for a moment before grinning with the exact same thought, 'we'll never learn'.

"Call whenever you can," Charlie told his friend. "And be careful."

"Same to you," Reid and Charlie embraced for a few seconds before parting.

Reid waved a final good bye and headed for the plane.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**-- Back in California while Reid is in the air --**_

Charlie had been silent for the entire car ride home contemplating what was to come. Back at the house Larry looked between the two brothers before taking his leave.

Don looked at his brother, "Go upstairs and wait for me."

"But Don…" Charlie started to protest.

"Now Charlie," Don's voice was firm.

With a final pleading look Charlie quickly went up the stairs and to his room. He sat on his bed, his knee jumping nervously up and down.

Don took a deep breath before grabbing what he'd been looking for and heading up to his brother's room. He knocked once but entered before Charlie could say anything.

"Don please," Charlie tried one last time.

"You know how this works buddy," Don's voice was gentle but firm as he took a seat on the bed.

With a blush Charlie stood and pushed his jeans to his knees. Don guided him over his knees and bared him. He didn't make Charlie wait long for the first swat. When the upturned bottom was pink Don started to lecture.

"You know better" **SWAT** "then to break" **SWAT** your promises." **SWAT **"It's the same," **SWAT** "as if you," **SWAT **"lied." **SWAT** "You had better" **SWAT** "not," **SWAT** "break your promise," **SWAT** "again." **SWAT** "Do you," **SWAT** "understand?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes," Charlie cried.

"Almost done buddy," Don promised, picking up the brush that lay beside him.

Charlie bucked, trying desperately to get away. Don held on tighter, took a deep breath, and brought it down with a resounding smack.

**SMACK** "NO!" **SMACK** "OW! Please Donnie…" **SMACK** "I'm sorry!" **SMACK** "OW…I won't," **SMACK** "break my…OW!" **SMACK** "promises," **SMACK** "again!" **SMACK**

With the final swat of the brush Don ended the spanking and instantly fixed Charlie's clothes gently, righted him, and held him on his lap.

"Shh buddy…it's ok. I got you." Don soothed rubbing circles on his baby brother's back.

"I-I'm sorry," Charlie cried.

"I know buddy," Don promised. "It's ok."

Charlie's cries turned to sniffles, his head firmly planted on his big brother's shoulder.

Don smiled and ruffled his hair, "Why don't you take a nap and then we'll order pizza for supper; ok?"

Charlie yawned, "Ok."

Don, breaking every rule he ever had, planted a kiss to Charlie's head and left him to take his nap. Charlie smiled as he fell asleep.

Downstairs Don reclined on the sofa. The weekend was over and none of them were the worse for ware. They'd survived…what more could anyone ask for?

**OoOoOoOo**

The plane ride was too short for one Spencer Reid who soon found himself not only back home but back at the BAU as Morgan hadn't been able to get away in time to pick him up, forcing him to instead take a cab to the office.

Reid handed out the gifts he brought back with him before sitting at his desk and trying to pretend that nothing was bothering him. Morgan could see through the act though. With a final flourish if his pen Morgan signed his name to his report and handed it to Hotch.

"Do you need me anymore?" He inquired.

Hotch stared at him intently before casting a glance at the youngest member of the team. "Take him home."

Morgan nodded his head in thanks and quickly ushered Reid out of the office and to his car.

The car ride home was tense as Reid soon become full of guilt once within Morgan's presence.

Back at the house the older agent turned all his attention to the younger, "Why don't we deal with this first and then we'll talk about your trip."

Reid nodded and took his bags to his room to unpack and wait for Morgan. Morgan didn't make him wait long.

"You know the drill."

Reid stood up slowly and unbuttoned his cords before Morgan guided him over his knees. Morgan pulled the young genius's cords and boxers to his knees before bringing his hand down with a hard swat.

Morgan didn't lecture until he heard Reid's first sniffle.

**SWAT** "I care," **SWAT** "about you." **SWAT** "Which is why," **SWAT** "you WILL," **SWAT** "get permission." **SWAT **"before going some where," **SWAT** "like a party." **SWAT** "If you think," **SWAT** "that's unfair," **SWAT** "talk to me." **SWAT** "Do you" **SWAT** "understand?" **SWAT, SWAT**

Reid sobbed, "Y-yes…p-please, no more."

Morgan sighed, "You know better then to lie to me Spencer."

With that statement he picked up the brush he'd discreetly brought into the room, not wanting to distress the younger man anymore then he already was.

Feeling the cool form of the brush Reid whimpered but didn't fight it. He did know better then to lie to the older man.

**SMACK** "You" **SMACK** "do _not_" **SMACK** "lie" **SMACK** "to me," **SMACK** "to" **SMACK** "get" **SMACK** "your" **SMACK** "way," **SMACK** "ever!" **SMACK **"Do you" **SMACK** "understand?" **SMACK**

Reid could only nod as he went limp over his big brother's knees. Much like Don had with Charlie Morgan righted Reid's clothes gently, and quickly, before righting him and holding him on his lap.

"Ok kiddo, it's over," Morgan promised, "All's forgiven. Shh…take a deep breath for me kid."

Reid did as Morgan ordered his head on Morgan's chest. "I'm sorry Derek."

"I know Spencer," Morgan responded without hesitation.

Reid's sobs turned to slight tears which soon stopped as he fell sound asleep. Morgan wasn't surprised knowing that Reid hadn't slept much since his lie.

Morgan shifted Reid onto the bed, laying him down on his stomach. He took off the younger agents shoes and cords knowing that the material would just aggravate the sore backside when Reid woke up. Covering his baby brother Morgan couldn't help but smile.

Reid was home and in his own bed…there was nothing more he could possibly want.

**THE END**

**_A/N: For any who wonder: the boys passed thier exam with flying colors and did in fact throw the curve. :D _**


End file.
